


Whatever I want

by Nonconogram



Series: The Letter [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced Comfort, Forced Relationship, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonconogram/pseuds/Nonconogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's come to accept that Mikado will either hate or fear him, and out of those two options fear is by far the better option. (Expect more of a playfully sadistic Izaya then I used in The Letter.)<br/>Izaya forces Mikado to 'behave' as they watch a movie and then go to bed together. There's pretty explicit touching, but due to the month not being up (read The Letter to under that) Izaya can't actually screw Mikado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever I want

**Author's Note:**

> What ho? An update! What an unexpected plot twist!  
> That's right, after, what, a year or something, I've finally updated this! :D Don't hold your breath for the next update; jut saying. Eheheh...

They were in their bedroom, Mikado’s back against a wall and Izaya standing just inside the doorframe. At least Mikado wasn’t quite cornered, not that it would have made a difference. No matter what sort of advantage you had, or thought you had, against Izaya, you’d always still be at such a great disadvantage you had no chance of winning.

“You promised a month.” There is a slight tremor in his voice, but if he was speaking to someone who was unobservant they might well believe he was confident. Of course, the slight dampness in his terrified blue eyes was another obvious sign that he was not feeling especially confident.

“Ahh, but I’m not breaking our agreement Mikado.” Izaya gave an easy laugh. Mikado knew from the way Izaya smiled that he was close to becoming annoyed. There was a slight tightness to his grin, his laugh was just a little too casual. “The agreement was you’d have a month before I fuck you.”

Mikado had enough restraint not to quite flinch, but he tensed at the word ‘fuck’. Izaya tended to get more crass when he was about to get very annoyed. Of course, when he was very annoyed he showed it in ways that most people might describe as ‘disturbed’, or even ‘insane’. Not to his face of course.

Izaya walked closer, his every movement somehow coming across as perverse. He spoke as he walked over to where Mikado was standing. “You really should relax you know.” When he’d finished speaking he hit the wall beside Mikado’s head, grinning at the flinch the action earned him.

Izaya still had more compassion for Mikado then he did for anyone else, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy seeing him afraid every now and again. He’d been trying very hard to be what he thought would be better for Mikado, but over the last few days he’d started to realise it just wasn’t working. Mikado was afraid of him, and the softer he tried to act the less Mikado was afraid of him. It should have been a good thing, but that what rose up from the ashes of that fear was hate. Izaya much preferred the fear. It was time to get it back so that Mikado’s hate could be buried again.

Izaya stood there for a while, leaning in close enough that he could feel Mikado’s breath against his cheek, and feel his body heat. “It really would be better for you if you weren’t so afraid Mikado.”

Mikado swallowed, his eyes fixing somewhere on the far wall as he refused to look at Izaya. “Then why are you trying to scare me?”

Izaya pressed his grinning lips against Mikado’s ear. “I didn’t say you being afraid wasn’t better for me, did I?” He felt Mikado’s shivering increase minutely. For a moment his grin lessened, but he quickly shook off the moment of guilt.

He stepped back spinning around to face away from Mikado. “Ne, ne Mikado; I’m going to let you pick what happens now.”

Mikado’s knee’s felt a little weak and he really wanted to sit down. Izaya was flickering between sadistic, annoyed, and playful far too quickly for it to be safe. Mikado was fairly certain that Izaya wouldn’t kill him, but that still left a lot of horrible options open; many of which Mikado doubted he would ever be able to think of himself.

“Either we can sit on the couch and watch a movie,” Izaya turned to face Mikado, his expression showing his annoyance, which was fairly rare as he usually smirked or grinned when he was annoyed, “without you trying to get away from me or squirming.”

Mikado looked almost contrite, but he definitely looked more nervous.

“Then, when the movie’s over we’ll come back in here and I’ll enjoy you however I want to. Tragically I’ll still be bound by our contract, but don’t worry too much, I can think of plenty of other things to do in bed.” He stepped forward again, pushing into Mikado’s space until Mikado was forced to press himself against the wall. Izaya returned his hand to rest against the wall beside Mikado’s head.

“The other option?” Mikado asked quietly.

Izaya grinned, not giving Mikado the space to look anywhere but into his eyes. “Or~ You can get on your knees now and get better acquainted-”

“I’ll watch the movie.” Mikado interrupted him, his face a little pale, apart from his cheeks, which were tinged red.

“I don’t think that was an option Mikado. You’ll have to be a bit clearer. Which one was your choice?”

Mikado grit his teeth for a moment. For just a moment he fantasised about actually defending himself and trying to get away. It was a nice dream, but he knew he wouldn’t risk it. He didn’t trust that even Izaya’s death would be enough to ensure Kida or Anri’s safety. “We’ll watch a movie and then...” He trailed off, trying to find a way to word what was going to happen without having to say anything too uncomfortable. He gave a soft sigh as it occurred to him how pointless it was to try to maintain some sort of dignity here. “Then we’ll come back here and you can do whatever you want.”

Izaya chuckled and stood there for a moment, still pressed against Mikado. Finally he pulled away and gave Mikado enough space to breathe, if little else. “Whatever I want eh? I might just hold you to that.”

Mikado shuddered slightly. He felt slightly relieved that Izaya was clearly happy again, but he was certainly not looking forward to tonight.

Izaya grabbed Mikado by the wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom. “Come on Mikado. Let’s go watch a movie, ne.”

Mikado stumbled after him. No matter how long he spent with Izaya he still wasn’t used to being dragged around.

Izaya more or less tossed Mikado onto the couch before he skipped over to the DVD’s and rifled through.

While Izaya chose a movie Mikado sat up on the couch, getting comfortable. He knew that pretty soon Izaya would just move him again, but he still wasn’t keen on laying sprawled out on the couch while he waited.

“Perfect!” Izaya decreed as he plucked out a DVD, keeping his choice hidden from Mikado for no reason other then to spike curiosity. Even though Mikado had more important things on his mind he did still manage a spark of curiosity as to what movie Izaya had chosen.

He didn’t manage to catch a glimpse of the DVD cover, but he wouldn’t have to wait for long.

While the DVD played the copyright warning, Izaya sat on the couch next to Mikado. Mikado was well aware of what was going to follow, and he knew it wasn’t all that bad, from an objective point of view. He still hated Izaya holding him as if this was something sweet, as if there was anything but threats and blackmail keeping Mikado sitting there. He tensed slightly as Izaya wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

“Ehh? Have you forgotten your choice Mikado? It’s not too late to change your mind you know.”

Mikado grimaced momentarily before forcing himself to relax against Izaya. “That’s it.” Izaya murmured as he ran his hand down Mikado’s side to rest slightly above his hip.

Mikado’s stomach churned, but he forced himself not to tense, or pull away.

The menu finally played and Izaya reached over for the remote, jostling Mikado a bit. He settled back against the couch after playing the movie. “Feel free to get comfortable.”

Mikado wasn’t sure how much Izaya was teasing him, but he shuffled a bit to get more comfortable. He wasn’t rebellious enough to take Izaya’s words as permission to move to he other end of the couch. As much as he wanted to get away from Izaya, it just wasn’t worth it.

Izaya smiled, almost serenely for once, as Mikado nestled up against him. Izaya ran his hand along Mikado’s side, relishing in being able to just hold him without a struggle for once.

The movie passed uneventfully, with Mikado in Izaya’s arms. Mikado actually enjoyed the movie, and while it didn’t make the situation ok, it was enough to distract him and make it a little easier to stay still while Izaya held him or caressed him.

Eventually the end credits rolled and Mikado slowly realised what that meant. He knew there was no way out of it, and that Izaya wouldn’t have forgotten, but that didn’t stop him trying to figure out a way out of it.

Izaya stayed still until the credits had finished. Of course he was looking forward to taking Mikado back into their bedroom, but it was fairly rare for Mikado to sit still and be compliant like this. Izaya was happy to enjoy it while it lasted.

When the last of the end credits had run Izaya conceded that he couldn’t just sit there anymore. It was time to relinquish his hold of Mikado and enjoy the rest of the night.

Izaya stood and pulled Mikado up with him. “I hope you haven’t forgotten the rest of our agreement.”

Mikado swallowed and tensed. “Izaya...”

“Uh-uh Mikado. Don’t even try to talk your way out of this.”

Mikado reluctantly followed Izaya, not that he was given any other option with Izaya still holding onto him by the wrist. They got into the bedroom and Izaya pulled Mikado to stand next to the bed. Mikado wanted to protest, but one glance at Izaya and he knew that would be a bad idea. The man was still happy right now; much happier then he usually was in fact. Protesting or struggling would no doubt destroy that good mood and result in Mikado getting hurt.

Izaya gave Mikado a slight push and Mikado fell onto the bed with a quiet gasp. Izaya wasted no time in pushing Mikado again so that he lay on his back. Izaya straddled him, caressing his cheek with one hand and using the other to support himself as he leant over him. “Ne, ne, Mikado, you’re really tense. You should calm down.”

Mikado shut his eyes and breathed out heavily, trying to force himself to relax.

Izaya’s thumb traced over Mikado’s closed eyes gently. He thought for a moment about making Mikado open his eyes, and then thought better of it. Whatever helped Mikado relax was worth it. For now.

Izaya hovered his lips over Mikado’s for a moment before kissing him deeply and slowly, taking his time and enjoying it. It took a little work to get Mikado to open his mouth, but eventually he caved and let Izaya’s tongue slip inside. Of course Mikado didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t struggle either, so Izaya took it as a win.

Izaya hummed happily, pulling up for air. Mikado’s eyes were still screwed shut and Izaya frowned slightly. “Mikado, open your eyes.”

Mikado hesitated, not wanting to see Izaya, or what he was doing. He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to risk pissing off Izaya .

Izaya breathed out happily as his gaze was met with scared blue. For a moment he wanted to take the fear out of those eyes. He wanted to take care of him and shelter him from all the horrors. Of course, top of the list of horrors would have to be Izaya himself, and he had no desire to keep Mikado safe from himself.

Izaya almost regretted getting Mikado to open his eyes. It actually made it a little hard. It wasn’t so difficult that he couldn’t keep going, but it would be at least a little more enjoyable if Mikado weren’t staring at him with those scared bright blue eyes.  

Izaya licked his lips, decided now was the perfect time to focus on a part of Mikado that was not his face. That in mind he sat up, careful not to actually put any weight on Mikado. He slid his hands down Mikado’s sides and hooked them on the bottom of his shirt before sliding his hands back up his sides, dragging the shirt with them.

Mikado shivered and turned his head to the side. He’d keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t stand to face Izaya while this was happening.

“Hey Mikado, want to help me out here?” Izaya was having some difficulties getting the shirt off of Mikado while he was still lying down. He could force the shirt off, but it would be much easier if Mikado would move and help him.

Mikado glanced at Izaya before it clicked as to what Izaya was asking. His fingers twitched slightly as he half-heartedly thought about trying to push Izaya off of him. Maybe he’d push Izaya off and the man would hit his head and...

Mikado sighed and shifted around to help Izaya get the shirt off. It would be easier in the long run if he complied instead of just fantasying about impossible things.

“Good to see you’re partaking.” Izaya teased, knowing full well that the comment would not have a good effect, but he just couldn’t help it. Well, he could have helped if he’d tried, but the reaction was just too fun to pass up.

Mikado tensed, his jaw clenching slightly and his hands formed fists at his side.

Izaya grinned and tossed the shirt off to the side, not caring where it fell. He pulled his own shirt and jacket off easily and tossed them away just as carelessly.

Clothes could be found later.

Izaya suddenly stopped and stood up. “You know, it would be easier if you were actually in the middle of the bed.”

Mikado considered what Izaya said, not keen to ‘partake’, but his legs would end up dead if he had to stay with them over the edge of the bed like this. He reluctantly moved over to the middle of the bed.

Izaya didn’t waste a moment; as soon as Mikado was repositioned he returned to straddling him, but this time closer to his knees so that he could pay attention to Mikado’s recently bared chest. He placed his hand on the top of Mikado’s chest, his thumb tracing Mikado’s collar bone while the rest of his hand stayed still, fingers splayed over the edge of Mikado’s chest. He let out a contented hum and lent down, his lips resting on Mikado’s throat for a moment before he moved to the side of his neck and began sucking and gently biting, making sure to leave a deep, dark mark.

Mikado squirmed slightly, not enjoying the attention at all. It wasn’t quite painful, but it certainly wasn’t comfortable either.

Izaya pulled away, holding the bruised flesh between his teeth for a moment before letting go completely and moving his mouth to a new spot. His hand began moving as well, fingers tracing the bones of Mikado’s ribs as his hand ran up and down his side slowly. Clearly Izaya was in no rush.

Mikado began to feel a growing sense of dread at the realisation that Izaya really was planning on taking his time tonight. Mikado wasn’t sure what they were working towards, but he was certain he wanted it over with so he could just sleep. Izaya would doubtless be busy tomorrow, which would leave Mikado with time to himself. Maybe he could even convince the obsessive informant to let him out for the day on his own.

A helplessness he was growing accustomed to welled up as he realised how much he wanted something as simple as being allowed to go out on his own. The last time he’d been out on his own was after he’d run away.

“Iz-Izaya, uhm...”

“Mm?” Izaya pushed himself up enough to look Mikado in the eyes, except of course that Mikado was apparently fascinated with the wall. “What is it Mikado?”

Mikado was slightly surprised at the softness in Izaya’s voice. He looked over at him, finally making eye contact. “Uhh. I...um, I was just wondering what you’re going to do.” He mumbled, confidence in asking the question draining away with every syllable.

“Don’t you remember Mikado? I’m doing what I want to.”

Mikado stared at him for a moment, trying to gauge whether it was worth asking for him to be more specific. Finally he gave up and returned to staring at the wall.

Izaya followed his gaze and made a mental note of exactly where Mikado stared off to. It might be worth knowing that for the future.

He returned to sucking at Mikado’s neck, his mouth slowly travelling down until he latched onto a nipple and teased it with his tongue, teeth and lips. He relished in the little twitches and gasps his attentions earned him. He really was quite good with his mouth, and he knew it.

As he moved onto the other nipple his hand travelled across Mikado’s stomach to rest on the buckle of his pants. Mikado twitched again, and Izaya knew that twitch was an instinctive attempt to get away. He used one hand to tease one of Mikado’s nipples while his mouth lavished the other one. His free hand remained, poised to begin the process of removing Mikado’s pants. When Mikado was completely distracted Izaya deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Mikado’s pants. He’d managed to do it without Mikado really noticing, but when he suddenly stopped giving either of Mikado’s nipples any attention Mikado suddenly noticed.

There was a moment where Mikado was not entirely sure if he was going to struggle or not, but he eventually came to the conclusion that laying still and letting Izaya do whatever he wanted was by far the best option. It wasn’t a great option, but it was the best.

Izaya smiled and ran his hand down Mikado’s side until both hands were resting at the top of Mikado’s pants. “Lift up your hips.” He commanded, his voice slightly husky from lust.

Mikado felt a little ill, but he lifted his hips to help Izaya remove his pants. Izaya didn’t hesitate, but he didn’t move quickly either. He slowly dragged the fabric down Mikado’s hips, pausing when the pants were lowered enough to show Mikado’s erection. Izaya smirked slightly, eyes darting to Mikado’s face to watch his reaction. Predictably he was embarrassed, his blush spilling over from his cheeks all the way down his neck.

Izaya chose not to comment and instead returned to the task of slowly removing Mikado’s pants, his hands running over every inch of his legs as he did so. Mikado moved his legs, helping Izaya to get his pants off, even as he fought the urge to kick Izaya in the face and see how far he could get if he ran. He already knew the answer - not far enough.

When Mikado’s pants had been tossed away Izaya sat next to him on the bed for a moment, eyes travelling over Mikado in such an invasive way it was almost more violating then any of his touches. It was much easier to turn away from however, so Mikado did just that. His fingers twitched slightly as he thought about grabbing a blanket, but he made no effort to hide himself from Izaya’s gaze.

“You’re beautiful.” Izaya said, his voice soft and sincere. Mikado ignored him. If he wanted compliments he’d look elsewhere. Nothing Izaya said was ever going to make Mikado feel good.

Izaya sighed softly, but didn’t demand any sort of reaction. One day Mikado would be more willing, or maybe just more broken, but the end result would be the same.

Izaya’s fingertips gently, lazily, began to trace random patterns on Mikado’s chest. It tickled slightly, but not enough to earn more then a few twitches. The hand lowered, still tracing patterns as it drew closer to Mikado’s hard cock. Mikado’s breath caught for a moment, then his eyes slid closed and his began to force his breathing to be steady.

Izaya’s fingers traced around Mikado’s cock, but didn’t quite touch it. “Ne, Mikado, do you want me to touch you?”

Mikado chocked on his own breath, his body jolting slightly. Izaya really hadn’t been expecting quite such a strong reaction, but it was fairly entertaining to watch.

Mikado chewed his lip, either suddenly interested in trying self-cannibalism, or incredibly unsure and uncomfortable about the question.

Izaya watched for a reasonable amount of time before deciding to put Mikado out of his misery. He moved over him, one hand caressing Mikado’s cheek as he kissed him, thus freeing him from having to answer an uncomfortable question. The other hand finally enclosed Mikado’s cock, and held it gently. He began stroking it, slowly, tantalisingly. He kept the kiss fairly short, pulling back after only a moment so that he could watch Mikado’s face as he was pleasured.

He contemplating being very cruel and asking Mikado if it felt good just to see him get so flustered again, but decided against it for now. There would be better nights for teasing, and besides, there was something else Izaya wanted to do with his mouth.

Izaya lowered himself, his mouth now hovering over Mikado’s achingly hard cock. His breath puffed over it and he knew Mikado could feel it. He grinned and gave the tip a slow, lingering lick. The gasping moan the action earned him was locked away in his mind so that he could always remember it.

Izaya enjoyed teasing, but even he was growing impatient. He finally closed his lips around Mikado’s cock and began to suck, languid and both incredibly pleasurable, and just not enough. Even when Izaya added his very talented tongue and began to bob his head, it still wasn’t quite enough.

After a few minutes of that Mikado was completely flushed. Sweat dripped from his body and he was arching into Izaya’s mouth. Only one hand remained at his side, clenching the bed sheets so tightly they were at risk of tearing. His other hand was busy shoving a pillow into his face so his sounds were muffled. Izaya had thought about removing the pillow, but in the end he decided he really liked the innocence of it and left Mikado to attempt to eat an entire pillow.

Eventually Mikado was forced to spit the pillow out. “Please Izaya...Oh God.” He shoved the pillow back over his face to muffle his moan while his body arched again. It still wasn’t enough though.

Izaya hummed out as if he was confused as to what Mikado meant. Mikado sobbed in desperation, but he wasn’t actually crying. “Oh God Izaya...Please just...Suck harder or something.”

Izaya would have laughed if his mouth, and half his throat, weren’t full of Mikado’s cock. ‘Suck harder of something.’ It wasn’t exactly eloquent. Still, Izaya was nothing if not merciful, at least as far as Mikado was concerned, so suck harder he did. He even sped up without making Mikado ask. He began bobbing his head fast, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked, and his tongue began to work harder as well.

Mikado cried out at the sudden change, his breathing no more than harsh panting by now. “I-I’m...” He wasn’t even able to get the sentence out, but Izaya didn’t really need to be warned. He was well aware that Mikado was about to cum. He kept sucking until Mikado came down his throat. He swallowed around Mikado’s cock, still sucking until Mikado was completely spent.

Izaya finally pulled off, content.

He laid next to the still recovering Mikado, giving him a moment before he tugged his own pants down just low enough that he could grab his almost painfully hard cock. Izaya rolled onto his back, his fist working over his cock, fingers dancing over the tip. He was working more for speed then anything else, and with one hand still tracing over Mikado’s chest he didn’t last long before coming. He gave a contented sigh before he released his cock and pulled his pants back up. It was easier to do that then to actually take them off.

Izaya grabbed the blankets and lazily tossed them over the two of them, then wrapped an arm around Mikado’s waist and turned them both onto their sides.

Izaya’s pants dug in slightly to Mikado’s arse, but Mikado certainly wasn’t going to complain about that.

“You really ought to thank me you know. It’s only polite after that.”

Mikado tensed slightly, too drowsy to even get especially stressed. “Thank you.” He mumbled, his eyes closing as his mind drifted off to a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? It's been a pretty long time since I've watched Durarara!! but I think I got Izaya's personally a bit better this time. He's pretty hard to write for though. Sorry for the random angst in the middle by the way. This was all written in a few hours between about 2 and 5 am. I had work I was supposed to be doing. I wrote porn instead.  
> Anyhoo, enjoy the update! You've waited a long time for it... Eheheheh...


End file.
